youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Booker Cooter
Booker Marty Cooter is a bandicoot, who wears grey fingerless gloves, a blue cap, a black coot, red shoes, and white socks. Gallery Mr_Booker_Cooter_(with_pistol_gun).png|Pistol Mr_Booker_Cooter_(with_lightsaber).png|Lightsaber Mr_Booker_Cooter_(with_blue_lightsaber).png|Blue Lightsaber (Suits) Mr_Booker_Cooter_(pyjamas).png|Pajamas Mr_Booker_Cooter_(swimsuit).png|Swimsuit Mr_Booker_Cooter_(winter_suit).png Relatives *Coco Bandicoot (girlfriend) *Stephen Squirrelsky *Andrew Catsmith *Robert Cheddarcake *The Twin Bunnies *The Fluffers Bros. *Cuties (band) *Griffer Feist *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Wonder Mouse Girl *Kidney Rich *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey *Emily Storky *Panda Smoochie *Psy C. Snowing *Shet Meerkata *Big C *Comquateater and Julimoda *Nature + Imagine (band) *Tim Seed-son *Derick Quillers *Amanda Opossum *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry *Tongueo & Rompo Money *Walter Beakers *Elroy Oakdale *Leonard Peccary *The Graffiction *Tanya Num-Nums *Tallulah Nakey *Monica Quokka *Karen Softy *Ernest Crackers Jr. *Gerald Gerbil *Kenai Hidna *Zack Black *The Adorable Family *Reindeer Alaska *Frankie Winter *Dinky Dachshund *Elvis Flyly *Leo Hoppy *Gopher White *Prince Chantment *Reginald Husky *Josephine Savanna *Edmund Përlioź *Rosie Stoatbert *Jimmy Jeepers *Roddie Sugar *Thumbelina Martenaphine *Arthur Pantha *Darla Foxanne *Wallabee Springer *Eilonwy Quollie *The Pollyanna Family *The Bluecheese Family *The Rodenteen Family *Conrad Deerling *The Galagolia Family *The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family *Flea Minkerick *Bernice Primate *Rupert Wolverine *Sapphire Rederina *Idaho Eagles *The Cheela-Hartendela Family *Bunce Ferretito *Tingo Dingo *Lynda Woodella Also Known For Stephen Squirrelsky *He is one of Stephen and Andrew's friends and Coco's crush. Disguises Mr_Booker_Cooter_(secret_agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Mr_Booker_Cooter_(Rico).png|Rico (Freddi Fish 4) Booker-Poodles'-Minions.png|Poodles' Minion (Spy Fox 3) Mr_Booker_Cooter_(Peter_Pan).png|Peter Pan (Blue's Big Costume Party) Mr_Booker_Cooter_(March_Hare).png|March Hare (Home on the Range) Mr_Booker_Cooter_(T.W.).png|T.W. Turtle (The Little Jungle Boy) Mr_Booker_Cooter_(Scat_Cat).png|Scat Cat (The Thomas O'Malley Movie) Poses No20181211 000704.jpg|Yikes! No-20181211 000725.jpg|Go! No20190328 005730.jpg|Off with your hat! Trivia *He carries a blue lightsaber and a pistol gun and has a crush on Coco Bandicoot, Crash Bandicoot's sister. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Inspired by: *Crash Bandicoot *Coco Bandicoot *Crunch Bandicoot *Trash Bandicoot *Tawna Bandicoot *Megumi Bandicoot *Isabella Bandicoot *Ami Bandicoot *Liz Bandicoot *Nega Crash Bandicoot Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes